The Legend Of Sonic
by Nightmare the Echidna
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog goes to Hyrule and has to save it. Will he survive the bad guys, or will Navi kill Sonic first. FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED. YAY NAVI'S GONE!I'm Baaaack!
1. Sonic in Hyrule?

**Another story, this one is for real.**

**I couldn't decide if I liked Sonic orZelda so this is both.**

**Flames will be ignored.**

**

* * *

**

In the past...

"Chaos control", said Sonic, as he tried to warp.

A flash happened and Sonic disapered.

In Hyrule...

"Ganon is finnaly dead", said Link as he put the Master Sword down.

"Link, give me the ocarina I'll put you back to your own time", said Zelda.

"Here ", said Link as he gave her the ocarina of time.

Zelda played a song and a flash happened, Link was gone.

* * *

Sonic awoke in Link's little kokiri house.

"NOT AMY", said Sonic as he woke up.

"Were am I", asked Sonic to no-one.

"OH NO! I'm wearing clothes", said Sonic.

"I warped a little to far from Shadow", said Sonic as he went outside.

"Hey Link", said Saria, from under his house.

"Hey you're not Link", said Saria.

"Of course not I'm Sonic the hedgehog", said Sonic, proudly.

"Then were is Link", said Saria.

"I don't know", said Sonic.

"Anyway the great deku tree sommoned you", said Saria.

"Where is it", asked Sonic.

"Over there", said Saria, pointing to the deku tree.

"Okay", said Sonic as he started running.

"You can't pas...", said Mido.

But Sonic already passed him.

"Are ye Link", said the Deku Tree.

"No I'm Sonic the hedgehog", said Sonic.

"Were is Link", asked the Deku Tree.

"I don't know", said Sonic.

"A great evil has apeared in Hyrule", said the Deku Tree.

"Were is Hyrule", asked Sonic.

"That way", said the Deku Tree.

"Okay I'm going", said Sonic.

"Wait take this fairy", said the Deku Tree.

"Hey I'm Navi", said the fairy.

"Let's go to Hyrule", said Sonic.

"Want to race", said Navi.

"Fine", said Sonic.

"1...2...3...GO", said Sonic as he spead off.

"He's real fast", said Navi.

"WAIT FOR ME", said Navi, as she flew after Sonic.

* * *

**FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.**

**We will see what happens to Link soon.**


	2. Zelda, the hottie and Fairy fight

**Chapter 2 is done.**

**I'll talk a little about Link in this chapter.**

**On with the Fic.**

**

* * *

**

What's happening to Link...

"That's it a little lower, thanks Amy", said Link, as Amy Rose massaged him and Cream the Rabbit fed him grapes.

A/N, Link lives even better than me.

* * *

Back to Sonic... 

Sonic finnaly stoped running.

"So that's Hyrule", said Sonic.

"Hey wait", said Navi, panting.

"Let's go", said Sonic, as he ran.

"DAMMIT YOU", she said, becoming red and chasing Sonic.

At the market, Sonic fell asleep as he waited for Navi.

"WAKE UP YOU BLUE BASTARD", shouted Navi.

"NOT CREAM" said Sonic as he woke up.

"C'mon we got to get to the castle", said Navi.

"Let's talk to someone first", said Sonic.

They noticed Malon.

"Hey there", said Sonic.

"Hi" said Malon.

"Were's the castle", asked Sonic.

"That way", said Malon. ponting to the castle.

"Thanks", said Sonic, as he ran away.

"Yeah thanks for nothing", said Navi, as she stuck her toung at Malon.

"RUDE FAIRY", shouted Malon.

At Hyrule castle...

"So how do we pass the guards", said Navi.

"I'll just run passed them", said Sonic as he spead of.

"Good plan I like him", said Navi.

Then at the entrance they met another fairy, Tatl.

"Hey there", said Tatl.

"Hey", said Sonic and Navi.

"I lost my brother, Teal, can I come with you guys", said Tatl.

"Sure", said Sonic.

Navi became jeleous, She liked Sonic.

Then the saw Talon sleeping.

They had no chicken so,Sonic pushed him of the edge of the lake.

Sonic jumped and went under the hole.

Then he ran super fast,he became invisible, and ran passed the guards.

Then he saw Zelda and went up to her.

"I had a vision, a hero would come to save Hyrule", said Zelda.

"I guess I am', said Sonic.

"Then I'll tell you the story of the triforce", said Zelda, and she started talking about the triforce.

Thinking," wow She's balbing but she's so hot", tought Sonic.

Thinking,"wow Sonic's so hot", tought Navi.

Thinking," wow Sonic's Hot but I need to get Navi out on the picture", tought Tatl.

"So that's the story of the triforce", said Zelda.

"Okay", said Sonic.

"So go to Death Mountain", said Zelda.

"Okay", said Sonic, as he started to run.

Thinking,"SHE"S SO HOT", tought Sonic.

Thinking,"HE"S SO HOT", tought Navi.

Thinking,"SHE MUST BE DESTOYED", tought Tatl.

* * *

**My fingers hurt from writing.**

**Any one have a good Idea for the story review and I might put it in the story.**


	3. Fairy fight!

**Chapter3 is finnaly done!**

**Will Navi be destroyed by Tatl?**

**More Link in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

At Link...

Link was at the chao graden raising a chao and teaching it the way of the worrior.

A/N, I WANNA BE THAT CHAO!.

* * *

Back to Hyrule...

Sonicwas in Kakariko village.

There he ran up to Death Mountain.

Sonic looked at a map.

"Now Goron village is this way", said Sonic.

"Keep up Old Fairy", shouted Tatl, to Navi.

"I'm not Old I just594 years old", said Navi.

"Let's go", said Sonic, as he ran.

"Now's my chance to get Navi out of the picture", said Tatl.

"BYE NAVI", said Tatl, as she pushed Navi of the mountain.

But Navi flew back.

"It's gonna take more than that", said Navi.

Sonic was running back.

Quickly Tatl flew to the ground and pretended to cry.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE", said Sonic, as he saw Tatl on the ground crying.

"NAVI PSHED ME TO THE GROUND",sobbed Tatl.

"Navi how could you", said Sonic, as he picked up Tatl.

Thinking" Ha Sonic Likes me better" tought Tatl.

Thinking" That little beep", said Navi.

"Okay so I got 2 rock things", said Sonic.(the first one from the deku three, play ocarina of time you bums).

"Now to Zora's domain", said Sonic, as he ran.

"He looks cute when he runs", said Navi.

A/N, can Tatl be better at compliments?.

"He looks hot when he stand",said Tatl, "top that Old Timer", as she flew to Sonic.

"COME BACK HERE", shouted Navi, and started to chase Tatl, with a deku stick.

* * *

**What Fairy will Sonic pick?**

**Review and tell me.**

**I'll write next chapter when I got 8 reviews.**


	4. Last Stone

**Chapter 4 is finished.**

**We'll have a special guest coming on soon.(not you Zora-man or you Nando.)**

**

* * *

**

At Zora's Domain...

They saw Ruto holdaing a shiny stone.

"OOOOHHH SHINY", said Sonic.

"Let's go Sonic", said Tatl.

Navi started nagging, but Sonic and Tatl had there anti-nag sheild on.

"Hello ...um thing", said Ruto.

"Can I have the rock", asked Sonic nicely.

"Why do you want it", asled Ruto.

"I'ts shiny so I want it", said Sonic.

"It's a legendary stone so no", said Ruto meanly.

"I didn't want to do this", said Sonic, as he took out a whistle.

"What are you doing", said Ruto.

Sonic blew the wistle.

Hundereds of Chaos came an beat up Ruto.

Sonic took therock.

"Link now go to Zelda", said Tatl.

"OH YEAH TO THE HOT PRINCESS", said Sonic as he started running to Hyrule.

Thinking" Zelda must be destroyd"thought Navi.

Thinking"Must destyoy Navi then Zelda", said Tatl.

* * *

**Chapter 4 was short but I'll write more.**

**REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE NAVI YOUR FAIRY!**


	5. The Master Shoes

**Chsppy 5 I'm so happy.**

**More Link in this .**

* * *

Link was sitting in Station Square Hotel next to the loop(I mean pool) drinking soda trough a straw. 

"This is the life", said Link, as he fell asleep.

* * *

At Zelda's castle... 

"Oh Zippity Do Dah Zippity Yay", wistled Sonic as he walk torwards Zelda.

"Hero, your back", said Zelda.

"My name is Sonic", said Sonic.

"Did you get the stones", said Zelda.

"Yes", Said Sonic.

"Now go to the Temple of Time and sing 'Zippity do dah' and the Door of Time will open", said Zelda.

At the Temple of Time...

"Navi, Tatl, Sing allong", said Sonic.

"OHZIPPITY DO DAH, ZIPPITY YAY", said the three.

The door opens.

The go up to the pedestal.

They find the 'The Master Shoes'.

They go6 years forward Sonic's now 17.

Outside the Temple...

The world was covered in dust, dust, and more dust.

"Hyurle changed6 years", said Sonic.

"N...N...N...Navi your older",said Tatl.

"Tatl you are to",said Navi.

"No, I'm a teen", said Tatl.

"To the Kokiri Froest", said Sonic, as he ran.

* * *

**Yay.**

**MAYONAISE!**

**MAYONAISE!**


	6. Teal Fighting

**Hey Everyone I'm done with chapter 7.(hurrah?)**

**A/N, No one likes mayoneaise then KATCHUP!**

**ON with the fic!

* * *

Sonic ran faster now that he had the Master Shoes.**

"Were are we going", asked Navi.

"No Idea", said Sonic.

Then they run into Teal, Tatl brother.

"Tatl is that you", said Teal.

Tatl put on a fake mustache "No Idea Who your talking about".

"I know it you", said Teal "some idiot (zora-man)is playing Majora's mask and needs you as a fairy".

Tatl hung a sign on Navi that read "Hi I'm Tatl".

"TATL LET'S GO ALREADY", said Teal as he belived the sign and took Navi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO", said Navi.

"Okay that was freaky let's go", said Sonic.

Thinking "YES SHE'S GONE".

* * *

**I know it's short but it is funny.**

**Touch the review botton 'cause I can bring Navi back when ever I want to!**


	7. Eggs, Tiny, Waffles, and Spicy Food

**Sorry about being gone for a year it's school.**

**I'll write more during the summer and a little now.**

**A/N: Sorry in the last chapter I wrote "Teal" not "Tael".**

**I'll fix it…………..Eventually.**

**0**

After getting the Master Shoes, Sonic went to get Eggs at Malon house, and then

He went to the Kokiri forest and went into the forest temple.

"Helloooo! Anyone home," said Sonic stepping on something.

"Legend has it the monster here called "Tiny" Eats kids," said Tatl.

Sonic picked up the slingshot he stepped on and continued.

After 20 minutes of fighting, T.P ing, and watching re-runs, Sonic finally reached

Tiny.

"Tiny" (how you guessed 50 feet tall) Was easy to beat because he was allergic to

Dairy products.

Tiny left crying and dropped a bow with no arrows.

"CHAEPO," Shouted Sonic, Picking up the Bow.

"Were to next," asked Tatl.

"The Waffle Castle in Kakariko village," said Sonic, grabbing Syrup.

Sonic got out of track so he went to the wrong temple, He went to the Spicy Food

Galore temple in Death Mountain were he got drunk and started hitting a goron

Like a piñata.

"Now we got 3 emblems," said Sonic.

"Where'd we get the 3rd one," asked Tatl.

"Stole it of a fat guy when I came out of the temple," said Sonic.

"Were to now," asked Tatl.

"Big Papa Zora's Seafood Restaurant," said Sonic.

"They got a seafood restaurant," asked Tatl.

"Doesn't Everyone," said Sonic.

**0**

**Pretty Short I'll start to write more.**

**Review Please.**


	8. Big Poppa Zora, Zoraman, and Disco

**Welcome to chapter 8 of my diabolical plan or story whatever comes closer.**

**Here Sonic goes to Big Poppa Zora's Seafood Restaurant.**

**Here goes.**

**

* * *

**

After running 37 seconds…

Sonic finally reached The Restaurant.

Zora-man was the employee of the month there and said" May I take your order".

"Yeah one Ruto alla burning, and a Kid'z Zora meal, and a diet soda.

"Okay see you next chapter," said Zora-man.

At the table…

Sonic slowly reached inside Tatl's Kid'z Meal bag and reached out the toy.

"You ready Tatl," asked Sonic.

"Do It," said Tatl.

Sonic opened the bag and it contained and Emblem.

Sonic stood on the table and shouted "WHAT A RIP OFF!"

"Okay we got the emblem now let's go," said Sonic.

"Where" asked Tatl.

"Yo Sonic," said a mysterious voice.

"What," said Sonic.

"Come to my disco you got all of the emblems," said Mysterious voice.

"But the game script said there where 7," said Tatl.

A Shining Light teleported Tatl and Sonic to the Disco.

"Gasp! A disco ball NOOOOOO," shouted Tatl.

"Gasp! A the 80's NOOOOOO," shouted Sonic.

"GASP! 20 YEAR OLD CLOTHES NOOOOO," shouted both in unison

* * *

**Will Sonic and Tatl survive the Disco?**

**Ok Review or I dunno peel a tomato.**

**What's funner Reviewing or peeling tomatoes?**

**Nobody will ever know.**


End file.
